Boredom
by lemonicious
Summary: One-shot LEMON. You've been warned. c:


_She had to be at least a D, probably even a DD_, he pondered while observing her chest. _And perfectly symmetrical too. _

Maka and Soul had gone out on an extracurricular lesson all the way to South America leaving Blair alone. Bored, Blair decided to visit Patty and Liz for entertainment. Perhaps they could paint their nails or mess with Kid and his OCD on symmetry. Unfortunately, Patty and Liz weren't home, but, maybe not as unfortunate as it could be, Kid was there. After he awkwardly invited her in, stammering about Patty and Liz, although ultimately forgetting about where they went off to, the two ended up in the living room sitting across from each other on somewhat faded, black couches.

"I'm bored," Blair complained.

"Er... do you want maybe some snacks or a drink?" he quickly responded looking up a little to meet her face.

Blair smirked. He wasn't all that subtle, but perhaps it was an opening to at least do something rather fun.

"I have an idea," she teased seductively.

Looking startled and blushing a little, Kid inquired, "W-w-wh-what?"

Standing up, Blair made her way across the room, grabbing Kid's hand and leading him up the stairs. Although unsure of where they were going, the two wound up in one of the extra bedrooms. Blair quickly ceased any beginning comments and seized his mouth in hers. Slipping her tongue in between Kid's lips, she began excavating his mouth as her lips formed around his. Taken a bit by surprise but with excitement quickly overcoming it, Kid began fighting for dominance with Blair's tongue.

Partially occupied with Kid's mouth, Blair slipped her hands underneath his t-shirt and grasped at his skin pulling him close until she could feel his penis bump, hard with excitement. Briefly interrupting the dance with their tongues, Kid slipped off his shirt and pulled down on Blair's shorts, flinging the two articles of clothing across the room. Kid quickly pressed his mouth against hers again, slipping in his tongue and dragging it over her teeth and feeling her tongue smothering his. He then trailed down her back till he reached her butt. Her nice soft butt. He squeezed both butt cheeks rubbing his hands across the surface of her panties. His hands climbed back up her back and the two feel onto the bed with Blair underneath Kid.

Breaking contact with her soft mouth and panting, Kid sat straddling Blair's stomach as he sat admiring her in her bare underwear. Likewise, Blair stared up at Kid's chest and reached out to feel him. Leaning back down, Kid began kissing the side of Blair's neck. He then dragged his tongue down to the middle of her chest, kissing her cleavage. His hands met her boobs as he kneaded them through the bra fabric. Blair, lying down with Kid feeling her chest, panted and groaned in delight. Kid quickly led his arms around her boobs to the back where the bra connected as Blair arched her back up. Unhitching the bra and taking it off, Kid leaned down and gently bit her hard nipple as he kneaded the other one and then he switched giving equal attention to the two. Blair moaned scrupulously closing her eyes as she reached her climax in pure ecstasy. Sitting back up, Kid put his fingers in the middle of her two nipples, pushing in a little, and moving his fingers in a circle as he watched Blair's boobs shake and follow his circles. He released the pressure on her boobs and gently itched them making Blair gasp as he was consciously aware of his climax growing nearer.

Kid then pressed both his hands on Blair's boobs squeezing them tightly as she gasped. Leaning down, he trailed his tongue in between her boobs all the way down to her belly button. Gently kissing her belly button, Kid let go of her boobs and made way down with his hands to the inner part of Blair's thighs grabbing at the muscle. He firmly pressed his tongue into Blair's belly button and circled around with all of his might as Blair ruffled his hair.

Kid sat up and walked his fingers up Blair's thighs allowing her to revere in the happy agony and anticipation. He felt through Blair's panties into her vagina teasing her. He caressed her crotch in quick strokes making her hum in delight. Gently he grabbed the sides of her panties and stripped then off and gazing at her lubricated vagina. He leaned in then and gently caressed the flaps of her pussy and fingered around her anus. He then stuck his pinkie finger in her anus hole and his index and middle finger in her pussy. Slowly, he went in and out with his fingers as he leaned in to lick around her pussy flaps. Blair sat up with her legs extended grabbing at Kid's pants pulling them down. She felt his hard penis through his boxers squeezing at various parts of his penis as he slipped in another finger into her vagina. She pulled down his boxers with him shaking them off of his feet, as she grabbed his hard cock and rubbed it. Pulling his fingers out of her anus and vagina, Kid sat up as Blair's juices split out of her and to let Blair administer the same delightful agony.

She grabbed his balls with both hands and squeezed and rubbed them. She slowly made it up his shaft until she reached the tip in which she gently scratched. Semen came rushing out suddenly making Blair laugh as Kid moaned and groaned in ecstasy. She leaned in and kissed the tip of Kid's penis then letting her tongue trail down the rest of his cock and then back up as the white liquid continued to squirt out. As Blair reached the end of Kid's shaft for the third time, she put her mouth on it and sucked. She began taking it in and out shallowly, and then getting deeper and deeper into her throat as she continued. Despite the many times Blair swallowed, white liquid poured out of her mouth dripping down her neck to her boobs and over her stomach.

Eventually, Blair sat up with a mouthful of Kid's liquids and took his mouth kissing him roughly and injecting him with his own juices. As Blair took a gasp of air in, Kid moved down the side of her neck following the lines the white liquid made. He kissed her gently ticking her nipples and stroking her stomach rubbing in the semen. He was back at her crotch and tongued it. In response she groaned and reached down to stroke the top of her vagina.

He took his member then and drove it into her vagina making her grunt and laugh in response. Slowly, he brought it in and out until she outright screeched for him to go faster. He moved towards the edge of the bed and stood up with member still inside Blair who was lying down. Standing he began to hip thrust faster. He admired the way Blair's boobs moved with the movement and the tightness of Blair's hole and felt himself begin to cum.

"Er, I..." Kid awkwardly gasped.

"Oh, don't worry, it's okay," Blair softly murmured while taking in large amounts of air.

A few seconds later, Kid felt his rod a little more wet than before while Blair felt an explosion of liquid burst inside of her. "Yes," she screamed and moaned repeatedly. Kid took his penis out of Blair followed by a stream of white liquid. Kid quickly replaced his fist into Blair's vagina. Sitting up, Blair took Kid's member in put it to her mouth drinking in the liquid and slowly released it as Kid took out his fist. Almost immediately and gasping for air, Kid gently pushed Blair down to the bed and sat on his knees. He grabbed her boobs and pushed them together while pushing his penis through the cleavage. Quickly understanding, Blair grabbed her boobs over Kid's hands and helped squeeze them together.

Kid removed his hands and stood up. Blair quickly sat up and grabbed his member rubbing it up and down from her vagina to her anal hole. Kid took Blair's hands and guided them down to her anal hole and slowly inserted it in. Taking it slow as Blair screeched in ecstasy, Kid began to get faster. He noticed that she was already leaking fluids after another orgasm and suddenly felt himself cumming. White liquid poured out of her anal hole as he removed his member and put it back into her vagina flooding that area with semen as well. After a bit, Kid took out his member and fell to the bed with a wave of pure exhaustion quickly falling asleep.

Blair giggled at the sight of Kid sleeping bare naked and with liquid all over him.

"Well that was fun," Blair sighed. She walked into the accompanying bathroom and decided to take a shower.


End file.
